


Have You Heard About Our Merlin?

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Bonus Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fusion with clip from Catherine Tate Xmas Show 2007 with Colin Morgan as a guest star. I'm sure everyone of you has already seen that, but here's the link 'cause it's awesome: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrqHKKjm7Z0">http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrqHKKjm7Z0</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard About Our Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus challenge of the seventh round of [summer pornathon 2012](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com).

“So, you told your mum this is just a sleepover?” Arthur asks.

“Yep,” Merlin says.

“And she believed you?”

“Yep.”

“Really?”

“Shut up,” Merlin says and tumbles Arthur onto the bed.

~x~ 

“Oh god, yes, yes, yes, don’t stop,” Merlin chants as Arthur pumps his cock.

“Got any lube?” Arthur asks.

“Bedside table.”

Arthur rummages through the drawer and pulls out a small black dildo. He looks at Merlin questioningly.

“You don’t want to know,” Merlin says, his face growing hot as he remembers how he came to it.

~x~

”That is exactly what I wished for? Thank you,” his mum said, putting the gift bag aside.

She reached for another one and handed it to Merlin.

“Here you go, son. Merry Christmas,” his mum said.

He reached inside the bag and pulled out a box with a black dildo in it.

“Mum?” he asked and it came out like a squeak.

“I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with it,” she said.

“Why are you giving him this,” uncle Gaius asked.

“You haven’t heard yet? Our Merlin is a gay man now,” his mum said.

“Is it true,” his uncle asked, standing up.

Merlin nodded, not sure what to expect from him. Gaius pulled a few notes out of his wallet and handed them to him.

“Get yourself a rentboy. On me.”

~x~

They were just kissing contentedly under the covers after their mindblowing orgasms when Merlin’s mum knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

She looked at them, tray with food in her hands.

“Well, Arthur,” she said.

“Hello, Mrs. Emrys,” Arthur said.

“I see you heard about our Merlin.”


End file.
